Invasion of the Sues
by Hydrozoa
Summary: They came like a plague of locusts, swarming their way through our minds using the sly methods of seduction, disguising their true, evil intent. A few countries forgotten by the fandom come together to free the enslaved rest of the world and defeat the most dangerous creatures in the universe: Mary Sues.


**A/N: Well, here I am (one year later) with another Hetalia fanfic! Recently, I've been reading a lot of stories with (and paro** **dies of) Mary Sues, and I decided to create my own! This is not a one-shot, so feel free to give suggestions. I do not own Hetalia or the quote from Harry Potter used in this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Estonia looked up from his laptop and gazed around the meeting room. As usual, France and England were fighting, with America cheering them on. Italy was begging Germany to let them eat pasta. Russia was hiding from Belarus, to the good luck of Lithuania, Latvia and himself. All the world meetings went like this. Estonia couldn't really see the point of it all. It was so cliché, half of the fanfics started like this. _A fourth wall breaking in the first paragraph,_ he thought. _Must be a record!_ He went back to his research.

Suddenly, the doors burst open. Standing there was a girl with beautiful locks of sunny blonde curls cascading down to waist-height. Her emerald eyes flashed and gleamed. She was petite, but not short, and skinny, but not anorexic. She was wearing quite a revealing outfit, Estonia noted with some disgust. Trailing behind her ere many other girls, all looking quite similar to the first. The entire room was silent in shock. Seizing the opportunity, she began to speak. "I am Serenity Amethyst Crystal Sakura Esmerelda Kattilyn Violetta Persephone-"

"Didn't you read the sign outside?" England interrupted. "Nations only".

"OMG IGGYKUNS!" the girl exclaimed, running over to him and embracing him. "What the bloody hell are you-" England's eyes suddenly turned glassy and he relaxed into the hug. "You are my one true love!" he said in a strange voice. They immediately started kissing.

"Onhonhonhonhon," remarked France. "It seems like Angleterre has finally found a-" He was confronted by another girl, and his eyes turned glassy as well. They started flirting. The rest of the girls (plus a few boys) rushed in. There were seemingly one for every country, which would explain the boys. Even What's-His-Face-Who-Looks-Like-America, who everyone forgot about most of the time, was being seduced. He was in tears of joy at being noticed.

Estonia watched as the couples slobbered over each other. His first thought was to be jealous. Then he saw Russia and Belarus. They were with their respective girl and boy. The one in front of Russia (a tall girl with an overcoat and scarf) had presented him with a bouquet of sunflowers and said, "Of course I want to become with you!" Russia himself had lost his aura completely and was ignoring the fact that Belarus was in close proximity. Belarus, on the other hand, was ignoring the fact that Russia was in close proximity. "I have realized that I want to become one with you the most!" she said to her lover.

This wasn't right at all. This was just, ah, what was that again? _OOC_. Something clicked in the back of his mind. Estonia never regretted bringing his laptop to World Meetings.

Just as he had typed in the keywords into the search engine, he heard a disturbing, wet-sounding noise from behind him. Making a conscious effort not to turn around, he packed his bags, exited the room as quickly as possible (while shielding his eyes), and ran all the way home.

* * *

"-and we'll have children and they'll be amazing sparkling mutants that sparkle and have vampire powers and sparkle and be telepathic and sparkle and be able to fly and sparkle and-"

Romania proceeded to stun her. "I am not a vampire and I absolutely do not sparkle, so shut up!" He calmed down a bit and dragged her out the door into the hallway. Deciding that levitating her would be easier, he did so. Unlike England, Romania could do magic without messing up. Obviously.

They entered an empty room. Romania bewitched a chair so that whoever sat in it could not get out. He locked the door and bewitched it to be soundproof, dropped the girl in the chair and muttered, "Rennervate".

"Ooh! I know what you're going to do! You've captured me to make out with me because I am so gorgeous! Then we'll kiss and stuff and [CENSORED DUE TO EXTREME GRAPHICNESS]. Right? And it will be so amazing and wonderful because you absolutely love me and-"

"The only reason I am not silencing you is because I wish to ask you some questions." (He avoided the word "interrogate" because he wasn't sure she would understand it.) "Now, who are you?" Romania's usually cheery demeanor was gone. This was serious business.

"I'm your girlfriend, silly!" She cast a worried look at the door.

"I don't have a girlfriend, and I've never seen you before in my life. Now tell me again: Who are you?"

The girl appeared to be deep in thought. After a moment, she appeared to make a decision. "I'm your future wife!" she chirped.

Romania tutted in disgust and silenced her. "Accio Veritaserum!" he shouted.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at Hogwarts..._

"Do you know what this is, Potter?" Snape said, his eyes glittering dangerously again.

"No," said Harry, with complete honesty this time.

"It is Veritaserum - a Truth Potion so powerful that three drops would have you spilling your innermost secrets for this entire class to hear," said Snape viciously. "Now, the use of this potion is controlled by very strict Ministry guidelines-"

The bottle suddenly rose out of his hand and crashed into the wall. Somehow, the glass didn't break, but the wall did. Everyone, including Professor Snape, stared in shock. It proceeded to tunnel through the soil behind the wall, up and away until it disappeared out of sight. A faint streak of light came in through the hole.

"Out of my classroom, immediately!" Snape roared. "Get out!" The students packed their belongings and raced to the door.

Only after they were far out of earshot from the dungeons did a loud and raucous cheer go up. Snape hadn't given them any homework.

* * *

 _Back to Hetalialand..._

" _Ah! Finally,_ " Romania thought as a bottle of clear liquid smashed through the window and smacked itself against his open palm. He caught it and fixed the window, then unsilenced the girl.

"I know what's in the bottle! It's a sleep-inducing drug that you will use so that when I am asleep you'll come and bite my neck and-" She was cut short as the Veritaserum was forced down her throat. Her eyes became vacant and unfocused.

"What is your name?" Romania started.

"Melody Elena Sparkle Raven Belladonna Indigo Moonlight," she replied.

"What is your purpose here?"

"To take over your universe by making you fall in love with us."

Romania noted the word "us" and said, "Do you have a leader and if so, who is she?"

"Our leader is Serenity Amethyst Crystal Dream Sakura Esmerelda Kattilyn Violetta Persephone Summer Snowflake Destiny Kirkland. Because she is the most important, she is making England fall in love with her. Her second-in-command is seducing America."

"What are your powers?"

"We have the power to get any man we want to fall for us because of our extreme beauty. Some of the stronger members have abilities like flight and super speed."

The potion was wearing off quickly. Already, Melody Whatever was seeming to come back from her stupor. Romania decided that was all the information she could give, and immediately finished her off with a simple spell. He transfigured her body into a small pebble and buried it outside.

As he did so, he mused about why the one who approached him was so weak. Perhaps it had to do with Legilimency and Occlumency- England had been training him and Norway for centuries. The three were quite proficient at it, being given all the time to refine their skills.

His mind was drawn back to the "girls" who wanted to conquer the universe. Unfortunately, they were not magical creatures. They were far more powerful, and came from the main thing magic could not mix with- technology.

Now, what was the name of the guy who spent the entire meeting on his computer again?

* * *

 **A/N: There you go, the first chapter! This is what you get, Canada, for wanting to be noticed more- an evil paparazzi who is part of a plan to conquer the world!**

 **I have a question for all you readers. Should I include the 2P's? I'm worried that including them will narrow the audience of this story. And if you have questions about the Harry Potter part, no, this is not a crossover. Sorry for all the references. I couldn't resist with Romania being part of the Magic Trio and all.**

 **Please review, I'd really appreciate it!**


End file.
